familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
YSR district
| footnotes = }} YSR Kadapa District (formerly Kadapa or Cuddapah District) ( , }}) is one of the 23 districts of Andhra Pradesh, India. On 8 July 2010, the government of Andhra Pradesh renamed the district in honour of Y. S. Rajasekhara Reddy, a former chief minister of Andhra Pradesh who was a native of the district and who was popularly known by his initials "YSR". The city of Kadapa is the district headquarters. History Cuddapah has historical importance since BC era. It was connected with Mouryans in BC era and Sathavahanas in the third century AD. It was part of the area ceded to the British by Nizam. The District was formed by splitting the Ceded Districts into two in 1808 during the British rule, the other district being Bellary. The British spelt the district as Cuddapah. The district is part of Rayalaseema, commemorating the name of Rayulu (Kings) of the Vijayanagar Empire, who ruled the area in 16th century. Gandikota fort located on the bank of Penna river was the citadel of Pemmasani Nayaks, commanders of Vijayanagar army and who won the battles of Raichur and Gulbarga for the Vijayanagar kings. The old records of the district reveal that Kadapa previously called Gadapa which means in Telugu language threshold. The ancient village of Kadapa with its large tank and temple of Lord Venkateswara at Devuni Kadapa was convenient camping place for the myriads of pilgrims travelling to the holy shrine of Tirupathi. There was a belief that the pilgrims have to first visit Devuni Kadapa, before going to Tirupathi to pray of Saint Annamacharya and Saint Potuluri Veera Brahmam who foretold about the future and advocated a classless society. The ancient temple at Vontimitta which inspired Pothana to compose Andhra Maha Bhagavatham is also in the district. In olden of oldendays Kdapa called "Heranyanagaram". Recent historical records reveal that in Jyothi village located in Sidhout mandal has 108 Shiva lingas on the bank of Penna river is considered as Dakshina Dwaram (South Gate) for the Sri Sailam Mallikarguna Temple (One of twelve Dwadasa lingas) also gained lot popularity in recent days. Presently Maditheti Mallikarjuna Reddy is Temple Chairman. Geography YSR Kadapa district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Canada's Prince Patrick Island. The main rivers in this district are Penna, Chitravathi, Kunderu, Papaghni, Sagileru, Bahuda and Cheyeru. Economy Besides its historical importance, the district has occupied an important place in the industrial map of Andhra Pradesh with its highly valued rich mineral resources. Black corson soil lands are 24%, black soil 19%, sandy soil lands 4%, red soil lands 25%. The first variety lands are very fertile. Sand soil lands are not so fertile. ‘Korra’, orange, lime and betel leaf are the special crops. They are cultivated near river beds. Starting at Sunkesula Dam on Tungabadra river Cuddapah-Kurnool (K.C) Canal flows through Cuddapah and Kurnool districts providing water to 40 km² of cultivable land. The main source of drinking water to this district is Galer-Nagari-Sujalasravanthi Canal. This district is the repository of mineral wealth. As per the 1983 survey of geological survey of India 30 lakh tons of lead, 74,000,000 tons of barytes, 27000 tons of asbestos deposits are there. It is estimated that 700 lakh tons of barytes deposits might be there in Mangampet. There are clay deposits in Rajampet. This is used to make stone implements. Limestone is available in Yerraguntla, M/s. Coramandal Fertilizers established a cement factory with an annual yield of 10 lakh tons. Bharat cement corporation increases its capacity to 10 lakh tons. National mineral development corporation is extracting asbestos in Brahman palli and barieties in Mangampet. Kadapa is also famous for its stone called as "cuddapah stone" used in building construction and for slabs especially in the south India. In Tummalapalle, there are 49,000 tonnes of confirmed uranium deposits which are mined and processed locally. In 2006 the Indian government named YSR one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the thirteen districts in Andhra Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions Administration There are 3 Revenue Divisions (Kadapa, Jammalamadugu and Rajampeta and 51 Mandals in Kadapa district. ;Mandals * Atlur, * Badvel, * B.Kodur, * Brahmamgarimattam, * Chakrayapet, * Chapadu, * Chennur, * Chinnamandem, * Chinthakomadine(ckdine) * Chitvel, * Duvvuru, * Galiveedu, * Gopavaram, * Jammalmadugu, * Kadapa, * Kalasapadu, * Kamalapuram, * Khajipet, * Kondapuram, * Lakkireddipalle, * Lingala, * Muddanur, * Mydukur, * Nandalur, * Obulavaripalle, * Peddamudium, * Penagalur, * Pendlimarri, * Porumamilla, * Proddatur, * Pulivendula, * Pullampeta, * Rajampeta, * Railway Koduru, * Rajupalem, * Ramapuram, * Rayachoti, * Sambepalle, * Simhadripuram, * Sidhout, * Sri Avudata Kasinayana, * T.Sundupalle, * Vallur * Vempalle, * Veerapunayunipalle, * Veeraballe, * Vemula, * Yerraguntla, * Thondur Demographics According to the 2011 census YSR Kadapa district has a population of 2,884,524, roughly equal to the nation of Jamaica or the US state of Arkansas. This gives it a ranking of 132nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001–2011 was 10.87 %. YSR has a sex ratio of 984 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 67.88 %. Culture Tourist sites The District is home to many temples and forts, each has its uniqueness in design and architecture with its own history.Welcome to Frontline : Vol. 29 :: No. 10. Hinduonnet.com. Retrieved on 2012-05-20.Welcome to Frontline : Vol. 29 :: No. 10. Hinduonnet.com. Retrieved on 2012-05-20. Tallapaka Tallapaka is the birth place of Tallapaaka Annamacharya a renowned Telugu poet and ardent devotee of Lord Venkateshwara often regarded as Telugu Padakavita Pitamaha. Gandikota Gandikota is a well known historical place, where several historical monuments are located. Brahmayyagaari Matham The place where the scripts of foretell of Potuluri Virabrahmendra Swami are kept. Ontimitta Known for Sri Kodadanda Swamy temple. Ameen Peer Dargah It is a popular and worth seeing mosque. Flora and fauna The forest area is 5,050 km². It is 32.87% of the district area. It is learnt that elephants required for Golconda army were supplied from here. In the northeast part of the district rainfall is high. Red Sanders Pterocarpus santalinus (Fabaceae), an endemic and endangered tree species of medicinal value is available in plenty in this area. This is the only area in India where Red Sanders, Often referred to as 'Rakta-chandanam' or 'Yerra-chandanam' (red sandalwood) is available. A National park is set up in Seshachalam hills for prospecting wild animals. Zuari Cements, India Cement Ltd, Corus India Ltd are the other industries. References External links * Largest Viewed Website of Kadapa district * Villages of Kadapa district * An exclusive informatic portal * Website about Kadapa district Category:Districts of Andhra Pradesh Category:Established in 1808 Category:YSR district